


Untitled Barisi Story

by astroquality



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode Related, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroquality/pseuds/astroquality
Summary: After a long three case day, Carisi comes back home to his husband.





	Untitled Barisi Story

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just wanted barisi

It's 4am when Sonny gets a text, three different svu cases. Of course it stirs his sleeping husband who's curled into his side. 

"Don't go." he says this sleepily and groggy. 

Sonny looks down to Rafael holding him close, eyes closed and breathing soft. 

"Sorry Rafi, I have a job to go do. I love you." 

Sonny gets up and kisses his forehead, Rafael smiles, rolling into Sonny's pillow. 

-: ✧ :- 

Rafael sits on the couch, scotch in hand, book in the other, impatiently waiting for his husband to come home, it been a long day. Even longer because Sonny told him to stay home, he was too busy to see him. And he said it with the most defeated voice he's ever heard from him. 

So when the ADA walks into the shared apartment eye bags heavy and eyes red, Rafael drops everything and rushes to the tall man's side. 

"Cariño, what happened?" 

"Long day, love. A lot went wrong today."

"Do you want to talk about it Dominick?" 

He nods and looks down at his shoes, his 'cop' shoes, and kicks them off and far away. Dominick sits on the couch, letting Rafael straddle him. Rafael kisses his cheek. 

"Spill it amor." 

"There was three cases, all tonight, Amanda and I got in a fight in the middle of the precinct. She said some things that hit me hard. And god one of the victims, she signed an affidavit. I couldn't get her justice. God today was a long day." 

"Let's go step by step, I assume the other two are being held on bail?" 

Sonny nods, as Rafael grins against his cheek, kissing it softly. "What about the argument? Are you okay?"

"She just insulted my career choice and blamed me for a lot of the problems now. I didn't mean for any of this to happen Rafi."

"What'd she blame you for Mi Sol?" 

"She blamed me for her not being okay, and for them short staffed. I thought I was just doing what was best for me. I really did."

"You did what was best for you Dominick. What Amanda was saying was selfish." 

Sonny raises an eyebrow. 

Rafael continues "Listen here Dominick, I understand what she's saying, you're not there being her support system, but you're doing something much bigger than you, you're doing something you've wanted to do for a very long time. For her to want to keep you there, and blame it all on you, it was selfish, but I'm sure she'll come around. I promise mi Vida." 

Rafael kisses him, Sonny automatically kisses him back, lightly grasping his face in his hands. 

"I got a question real quick." 

Rafael rolls his eyes and sighs. "What is it amor?" 

"Do I still look like a cop?" 

Rafael pauses, regarding his new suits and ties and what not, "No? You look like a ADA, a really hot one." Rafael kisses him fiercely. 

Sonny seperates, Illiciting a groan from the shorter. "Do you wanna go shoe shopping tomorrow Rafi?" 

Rafael laughs "Yea, let's do that." 

The taller grins at the look in Rafael's eyes, that of true love. Sonny pins him to the couch and kisses the crook of his neck, making the Cuban sigh a laugh. 

"I love you so much Rafael." 

Rafael nuzzles into Sonny's chest and wraps his arms around him. "Dios mio I love you more than life mi hombre hermoso."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
